How to be a Halfa: For Dummies
by California Girl Sammy Phantom
Summary: Are you a Halfa? Not so sure about how to use your powers? Got questions on your appearance? Or do you just want to know more about yourself? This book has it all you need to know!
1. Appearance

**_Kinda weird how I came up with this… I was just thinking of my book called Tortoises and Turtles for Dummies book and I came up with this book in a few seconds… I'm gonna have fun doing this. I might mention this book in one of my A Living Nightmare books but not sure yet…_**

_**Note To Reader: I do not own the For Dummies books

* * *

**_

**How to be a Halfa**

**For Dummies**

Appearance

Every Halfa's powers and appearance are unique in their own way. For example, eye color. Eye color is a small thing to a ghost, red usually means you are evil, green though is just a common eye color for a ghost.

The clothing you wear as a ghost is the exact same clothes you wore the day you became a halfa. You can change your clothes to your own preference.


	2. Powers

_**Sorry took me a while would have this up sooner but I was listening to greenday… **__**I was looking at the reviews and I saw that one person called Faunamon or something **__**like that asked to be in this book, Yes! Any one who pleases to be in this book please tell me on the reviews! I will put them in just give me a description, but! You must have a description of a Halfa of some sort! **_

_**-Sammy S.

* * *

**_

Powers

Your powers are just as unique as your appearance. The only difference in their uniqueness though is that they usually match your personality.

Let's say you have a shy, clumsy, personality, your powers would be something like this

1.Fly

2.Ectoplasm Energy Blast

3.Intangibility

4.Invisibility

5. Ectoplasm Shield

And the list goes on...But what would happen if you had a fiery personality well you would have all the powers listed above with some additional Fire Powers.


	3. Controlling Tangibility

_**Some one asked me if I would put down how to control Tangiblity so I did. Next is going to be Going Ghost.**_

**_-Sammy S._**

**_

* * *

_**

****Controlling Tangibility

This is the one thing that takes Halfas the longest time to control. Tangibility is not a problem for only when you are ghost, but when you're human it can cause problems such as embarrassment or it can annoy you. You can be leaning on a table and your arm just might fall through! Your Boyfriend or Girlfriend can be giving you a hug than all of a sudden you fall through them. Personally what I want to see is my enemy get ghost powers than he can phase through the earth and go down to Hell!

How do you control them you might ask, I have the answer. What you have to do is set your mind to not going intangible, don't let your mind get off that topic though not for a second! Because, if you do you might start phasing through things again, maybe you'll phase down to the center of the earth who knows.


	4. Going Ghost

Going Ghost

Going Ghost isn't to hard, all you have to do is think about your form as a ghost really. One problem is to halfas is staying ghost. To stay in your ghost form you must go ghost continuously.

Some times it's fun to have a phrase to say when you turn into a ghost, such as; Goin' Ghost! Something catchy or creative, maybe one that makes no sense.

* * *

_**This was one of my shorter chapters! But my next one is Known Halfas **_

_**It would make it easier if I had people email me (see my profile) of a description of their ghost form, powers, or if they have any other paranormal things to them! It would make my update be sooner thank you!**_

**_-Sammy S._**


	5. Known Halfas to our World

Known Halfa's To our World

You know your not the only Halfa in this world, there are many others, some more unique some less. Some have other powers, like a dark side that they can't control dragon powers and so on and so forth.

Danny Phantom

Description: He has; Snowy White Hair, Glowing Green eyes. Wears a black and white jump suit.

Powers: Intangibility, invisibility, ectoplasmic energy blast, ecto-shield, flying

2. Damien Drako

Description: long dark blue hair and goatee, pale white skin, red eyes, black leather jacket with blood red shirt, spiked bracelets on arms and neck, black jeans and tennis shoes

Powers: standard ghost powers, also has mastered form duplication and can generate seemingly limitless amounts of heat and flame, and like wulf, can create a portal to and from the ghost zone but it takes a lot of energy

3. Hannie Phantom

Description: blue hair w/red streaks, a blue shirt with one tank top sleeve and a white skull on front, green eyes, green pants with a belt that kind of hangs off the end.

Powers: Has all the powers of Danny. Can read minds, tell the future, and if she says "Dragon up!" like Jake she will turn into a blue frost dragon wit ice breath, ice magic, fire breathing.

4. Guardian

We had an interview wither her so here it is:

I was given my powers by a sorceress in order to keep me alive after falling off a tall tree. I was blessed with the powers of a ghost, a sorcerer, and an Angel. Like a sorcerer I could make things appear such as food, clothing, equipment out of nothing including animals that don't even exist in are dimension. I could also levitate things. Read peoples mind so I am all knowing like an angel. I could disguise myself into any creature so I could see what other people were doing to see if they weren't doing anything bad. If they did I would haunt their lives seeing me everywhere including their dreams which would turn into nightmares. Telling them that I know what they did and saying that if they don't undo it I would haunt their lives forever or until they commit suicide. But if they were doing good things I would bless them with good health or give them what they need in an anonymous way. I could also go through time so I could be at school and do my work at the same time. I could also give powers to other people and train them. I could also create potions to do things that modern medicine can without the horrible side effects. They could also give people abilities that they didn't have before for a period of time. This halfa me would have the same personality I have. Intelligent, sometimes clumsy, serious half the time and fooling around the rest of the time. Sometimes says things that he shouldn't say. Usually calm in stressful moments but will explode with anger sooner or later. Practices Yoga to keep powers in check and to enter The Zone anytime he wished. (The Zone, where ones performance is at its peak or sometimes even flawless. Usually athletes experience this often.) and loves to read and talk for hours at a time. Loves DDRMax and loves the Subculture. (The Gothic Scene) Now Appearance in ghost form. Black and silver spiky hair, silver eyes in neutral mode, completely black eyes when entered into The Zone. Pale skin with shadows around eyes. Black boots and jeans. A blood read sweater with chain mail inside. And a silver and black tattered robe.

5. Rico

Age: 14

Description: Ghost form same as Danny's except it has a "R" for an emblem instead of a "D" and wears a pair of goggles.

Bio: He had just move to Amity Park From New Mexico and met Danny and friends at Casper High and then met Danny Phantom while fighting the box ghost.

Powers: all the same as Danny's, except he can actually duplicate.

6. Zach Phantom

Description: He has snowy whit hair, glowing green eyes. He wears a black and white jump suit like Danny's except his emblem is a Z for Zach. He is a Pure Dark Spirit.

Powers: Same as Danny's except he has a Dark Side.

His Dark-Spirit powers are, Darkness, Dog Mode, he can make someone grow over 500 FEET TALL (self experience).

7. OutLawacher

Description: Dark Halfa, Long Brown hair black cargo pants and red t-shirt.

Powers: black ectoplasm same as Danny's powers

8. Sammy Phantom

Description: Snowy White Hair, Glowing Green eyes. Miserable and depressed, Pure Dark-Spirit. Wears a black and white jump suit like Danny's except has a S for an emblem.

Powers: Same as Danny's for ghost powers, she can turn into a puppy, darkness, make a boy turn into a girl and than turn them back into a boy, she can heal peoples wounds but not her own.

* * *

**_That's right I put my self in there… and I put my best friend Zach in there too lol. _**

_**Did u miss putting your name in for this chapter? EMAIL ME (see profile) IM GOING TO HAVE THIS CHAPTER CONTINUED!**_


	6. Who Should You Tell

* * *

**_Hehe I know about time huh? _**

_**-Sammy**_

* * *

Who Should You Tell? 

Who should you tell your secret? Well your parents are defiantly not an option, most parents will over react, plus parents never really understand these kinds of things. Younger Siblings, don't even think about it, they never keep secrets, if they find out on their own threaten them in order to keep them quiet, or give them something to make them shut up. Older brothers and sisters, it depends… do you trust them, do they keep secrets? If they find out on their own just give them something expensive to keep. Friends, well if they are your best friend, and they have never told one of your secrets before, go ahead and tell them. Acquaintances never in this life time, you don't really know them.


	7. Ghostly Wail

**_sorry it took so long here it is though!_**

* * *

Ghostly Wail

The ghostly wail is beyond my knowledge. The only people ive known to master it are Danny Phantom and Dan Phantom (their differences are age wise and good and evil). Ghostly wail can breakdown buildings and destroy peoples voices. When using ghostly wail it is known that your powers can short out and you will turn back into human form. Obviously it is very hard to master so it may take a few years.

* * *

Please send in more Phantom bios to my email 


	8. Secretly Go'in Ghost

**_come on ppl i need more phantom bios got one so far put down a review for a bio asap_**

* * *

Secretly Go'in ghost

Say you have an issue hiding somewhere to go ghost. Where should you go, what are the excuses you use excuses, and what do you depending on the place you are at? Many people have this problem so it's no big deal really.

What to do if you're at school. Raise your hand and ask to use the bathroom its that simple. But, if you are out of bathroom passes (adding this in cause I don't know if any other school has a limit to 5 bathroom passes per quarter or semester) if you're a girl say you have to go to the bathroom for sanitary use, lets leave it at that for girls… umm but if you are a boy say that you don't feel very good and your about to throw up on the persons shirt that sits next to you.

Okay so you're at a family outing… what do you do? Well almost the same as school except you just say be right back than you stand up and walk to the bathroom. That easy!

Let's say you are at a gas station that is so retarded that it doesn't have a bathroom! Well that may seem like a big problem at first but really it's not, there is always some where to go ghost. You could run off to a closed check out stand and crouch down and go ghost. Run to the back of the building and check that no ones there and go ghost. Go to the back of the freezer area where they store their stock of drinks and check if there are no workers and go ghost! Go to an empty isle and go ghost. See how simple it is.

You're outside, you see a ghost where do you go? Go behind some dumpster or a alley way or hide behind your best friend(s). See I could go on forever with a list of things where to go but I'm going to leave it off here.


	9. Known Halfas To Our World Part 2

Name: Anna

Age: 16

Human Appearance: has long light blond hair and beautiful hazel eyes. When she turns into a ghost

Ghost Appearance: her hair turns white and her eyes become blue.

Outfit: In her human form, she wears a black spaghetti strap underneath a one-shouldered long-sleeved white translucent top, a pleated miniskirt and high-heeled boots. In her ghost form, her clothes are just like Danny's; black top and pants, white collar, gloves, belt and boots but she has a white mini skirt over her black pants.

Power: The standard ghost powers but instead of green, it's blue. She's also a telepath and has telekinetic powers.

Name: Katie Sparks

Outfit: off-white hair, glowing green eyes,

Jump suit: like Danny's except pink where his is black and light blue where his is white also has a stylized K emblem instead of a DP one.

Bio: She is Danny's adopted sister, 12years old, has brown hair and ocean blue eyes and her human name is Kay Ambers

Powers: Like Danny's except she can make blue ghost flames that will only go out if she wants them to and if not extinguished can completely destroy a ghost. Also, she is a telepath and a technopath.

Name: Ari

Appearance: jet black hair with purple streaks, red eyes, black short pants, dark red hoodie( sleeves go down to elbow) black ribbons that wrap around the arms, and a gem in the center of my forehead

Powers: sprouts wings, crates a solid darkness that I can bend, mind control, levitation and bad luck toward enemies

Bio: Was born a halfa, but a different kind. She is half demon and human. Ari was hated by everyone in her village. The only people that cared for her were her parents. When the village tried to kill her in her home, they attacked Ari's parents. She came home to a bloody room and her parents dead. She ran away to the city. She's still sad and wants to be loved again by others.

(Submitted By Trust's Messenger)

Jake Spectre

Age: 14

Bio: Jake was a normal boy until the age of 10. Except for the fact he trained with his dad, Eric Vecter, Ex-Colonel, in ghost hunting each day. One day, his parents had made a ghost portal but, unfortunately, it did not work. Jake walked in with his jumpsuit and started looking around. His little sister, Pyra, age 6, plugged it in while he was inside. He became Jake Spectre.

4 years had passed. Jake now lives in the house next to the Fentons. Pyra knew his secret because she accidentally turned him into a ghost. The only reason she never told anyone was because of 2 reasons. 1, she was afraid about how her parents reacted, and 2, he swore that if she told, he'd tickle her to death, and she really hates that.

Powers: Every power Danny has, except he has a different form of the ghostly wail. He calls it the Haunting Moan. This version sucks up less energy than the original, but it is still powerful just the same. Instead of green waves coming out of his mouth, they are red, indicating the difference. Plus, whenever he taps his throat, he can change his voice into anybody else's voice and he can shape shift, so he could be anyone at any time. However, he uses the last two for pranks more than anything else.

Looks: Human: Black hair, green eyes, black shirt, shorts (even in the winter). Ghost: black and white jumpsuit (except the gloves and boots look like fire... sort of...) White hair that looks like fire, red eyes.

Ghost sense: every time a ghost comes with-in a mile of him, his eyes turn red. Plus, he can see a green or red aura around every halfa in human form.

Name: Alex Ghostly

Appearance: has white hair and dark blue eyes, and he wears a jumpsuit that's just like Danny's except the white parts are dark blue and he doesn't have the DP insignia

Powers: powers are like Danny's but his ecto-signature is a bright blue instead of green.

(submitted by Ghostboy814)

Name: Dani Phantom

Age: 14

Human Appearance: Long Raven Black Hair, Baby Blue Eyes, wears a white shirt with a red logo, baggy blue jeans and sneakers.

Ghost Appearance: Base color of suit is black. Gloves, collar (of suit), boots ect. are green instead of white. The rest is just like Danny's appearance as ghost.

Powers: Darkness (this can be a deadly power), Basic powers, turning into a dog

Bio: Her full name is Danielle Fentun, she has a dark half of her that possessed her for 5 years. She turned into a murderer at one point killed her own family.

Special Thanks to:

kIrEigIrL; katiesparks; Trust's Messenger; Lancetree; Ghostboy814


	10. Known Villains

Vlad Plasmius

Age: Unknown

Biography: Vlad was caught in a lab accident when Jack Fenton put in Diet Cola into his ghost portal instead of ecto-filtrator. He got a terrible case of Ecto-acne from that day on he has hated Jack Fenton from taking his chance away from Maddie Fenton.

Enemies- Danny Phantom, and Jack

Allies- Skulker and the Fright Night

Box Ghost

Biography: He's dumb dull witted and kinda lame. He has a obsession for boxes and cubic things. He is no real threat at all. In the future he has a child Box Lunch

Lunch Lady Ghost

Biography: She has obsessions over meat and Casper highs school lunch menu. She's bitter sweet. In the future she has a daughter named Box Lunch

Enemies: Danny Phantom

Allies: Box Ghost

To Be Continued…

* * *

**_Listen up!_**

**_You Can Enter in Your Own Villains into the next chapter by PMing me them ORRRR you can post them on the review_**

**_i prefer the PM though _**

**_-Sammy_**


	11. After You Beat A Ghost

After You Beat the Ghosts

After you beat a ghost what do you do?

Well, a lot of halfas have a Thermos that they capture ghosts in after they have beaten a foe. Let's say you don't have a thermos though… what are you supposed to do? Well you could carry the ghost if it's little or light weight, but than you would look like one lame ghost hunter than.

What you could do though is create your own ghost containment device and name it yourself. Here's a few ideas, a ghost proof car trunk (if you're old enough to drive or have an adult as an assistant), a watch, a ring, or a lunch box. But a Thermos is the easiest to build and convenient carrying.

Thermos- a device that is used to contain a ghost after being beaten or when seen.

WARNING: Do not put liquid inside of thermos, it is not meant to hold liquids!


	12. How Do You Use A Thermos?

How do you Work a Thermos?

Okay so you have the ghost ready to be captured, it's your first time using your thermos so you fly over to your best friend and he hands you your handy dandy Thermos. You aim the Thermos at the ghost and… now you are stumped… you have not a clue how to use a Thermos.

When using a Thermos it is simple! You do not twist the cap off and you do not flip it off, you pull it off. Next you aim it at the ghost and press the button that activates it. Next the ghost should get sucked into it. When the ghost is in the thermos all the way put the cap back on as soon as you can.


	13. Side Kicks

**_Hey im back! its been a while lol_**

**_-Sammy_**

* * *

Sidekicks

A lot of super heroes have sidekicks. But where do you get a sidekick? A sidekick can be anything from pets to cousins to other family members or close friends.

Usually a sidekick is some one who knows your identity and helps you out a lot and you have probably known them for a while. Some times your sidekick is some one who is really close to you, like best friends.

An animal makes great sidekick too once you have trained them. It is most suggested for a dog, monkey, or some super natural genetically altered animal

Okay so the stuff above was useless for you cause maybe you aren't the nicest person… Well fine….

HENCH MEN AND SIDE KICKS

Okay so you're a bad person, you need Henchmen and maybe a Sidekick if you are really that pathetic. I'll help you I guess (mainly out of pity for you pathetic villains).

A lot of bad guys have henchmen. HENCH MEN- are people you hire to go do all the stuff you are to lazy to do. It is suggested that you don't get really, really smart henchmen because than they may try to become superior over you and next thing you know you are his henchman. Never hire some dumb ass henchmen who doesn't really seem to own a brain. They usually question everything and pretty much always fail.

Evil Sidekick is like an advisor to you. They are usually smarter than you, well at least on the tv shows they are But hell what do I know right? I bet there are few villains who listen to their sidekicks though.


	14. Weapons

Okay I've returned from the dead! Okay I've returned from school no difference between death and school though eh? Well I'm bored outta my mind this summer so I decided to continue writing. Enjoy!

-Sammy

WEAPONS

Weapons not a favourite in my opinion but for others an item of worship. Weapons can help in many ways, whether it be for boosting power, shooting, or defense, its for you to decide.

Basic Ghost Fighting Weapons:

Ecto Guns- They shoot, and destroy! If your gun savy and love banging noises this is perfect for you. They have great aim and have ranges in power. They can come in small rifel sizes or as big as a Rocket launcher. Rifels Ecto Guns are best for close combat. They are in handy for when your foe has a cheap scape attack up his sleeve and you need to catch him off gaurd without completely destroying him. Rocket launchers are nothing but destroying. I guess if your actually using a Rocket Launcher type of Ecto gun though you probably have no good ghost power any way.

Spector Deflectors- If you don't wanna be touched by a ghost it's perfect for you. They can prevent you from being affected by a ghostly curse, leaving you able to save the day!

Fists- Hey they're part of you. If you have no super natural strength a recommendation is to lift weights for One to One and a Half hours 4 Times a week. It can do you good, and for men do good with the ladies as well.

Metal fists- A term also used for metal fists are "Ghost Gauntlets" The provide you a boost of strength to damage your enemy more than you could with out them.

Next chapter:

Gaining New Powers


	15. Gaining Powers

Gaining powers

You're fighting another halfa, he shares alot of the same powers you do;suddenly he warps behind you. You try to attack him but he warps again behind you. Before you are able to do anything, he beams a ghost ray at your back and you pass out. When you wake up several hours later you take intrest in that power, the issue is you dont know how to gain it.

Okay so you've taken intrest into gaining a new power and you don't know how to gain it at all and you dont feel like waiting for you to develope it. Okay heres what you do.

Go to a quite room, concentrate and empty your mind of every thought but the power you want. Think really hard about it, clench your fists if it helps. Do this till you get some sort of result.

Okay so you find yourself with only an arm warped across the room. This is a start. Don't freak though your arm can come back easily, just do what you did before but this time think about regaining your limb back. Just keep repeating and practicing constant and frequently and sooner than you know it you will gain your new power.


End file.
